A Very Ned Movie
"In A Very Ned Movie, Ned will face his biggest adventure yet!!! With the Christmas Pig by his side, along with his new friends Kirby and Oliver, Ned swears to track down the infamous Claudia Waterbagel and put an end to his evil doings! ...But in doing so, Ned begins to realize that there is more to this mission....than what meets the eye." - A Very Ned Movie's official trailer descriptionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6GZCzwEzPI A Very Ned Movie is part one of the A Very Ned Movie Trilogy also known as TNT (The Ned Trilogy). It takes place in the year 2012, 2013 and 2014. The main protagonists are Ned Thunderzap and The Christmas Pig On May 2nd, 2013, it was announced that A Very Ned Movie would be released on October 25th, 2013. On September 4th, 2013, it was announced that A Very Ned Movie would be postponed to December 20th of 2013. On October 25th, 2013, it was announced that the movie had stopped production and was postponed to next year at an unknown date. On July 1st, 2014, it was announced that the movie "was back in business" and was really happening this time. In the same announcement, the following information was released: A Very Ned Movie has the same plot, it features 10x the amount of content than what originally was intended. The movie will have new interesting characters, it will fill in the gap of when Ned was gone in 2012 - 2013/2014 and will feature a shocking ending. An official teaser trailer was released with the announcement and can be seen here. On August 4th, 2014, Dorkboy Productions announced that Claudia Waterbagel is not only a prison escapee, but he is highly intelligent in mathematics and science. He is good with numbers and predicting, yet it is unknown how he obtained these skills. He has a sense of revenge towards Ned that, at the moment, can not be explained. Also, some information about the plot was revealed: The United States of America gets a strange broadcast on it's national television channels, (all) radio frequencies and on other types of electronic equipment and devices such as mobile phones and computers. The broadcast is on an infinite loop and is a warning to the President to find and collect specific "keys". The President, worried that the keys are some sort of threat not just to him, but to the American people, hires Ned for the job to find and collect these keys before the situation gets any worse. On his adventure to find the keys, Ned will come across many interesting people and encounter some old friends and enemies. Description A Very Ned Movie will take place in the year 2012, 2013 and 2014. Ned's life is headed in the right direction. Although one day, the President calls him. The President tells him that he has one more mission for him. The infamous Claudia Waterbagel escaped a super-secret prison in the heart of Washington D.C. and Ned has to find him. Not much else has been announced for the movie. Explanation of "cancellation" and postponement In the afternoon in October 25th 2013, Dorkboy Productions announced that A Very Ned Movie was "cancelled" although at the end of the statement, they said it wasn't really cancelled it was just "...put on hold." The reason of it's cancellation was because the original actor of Claudia Waterbagel wasn't interested in the role anymore and didn't like the script. With this happening, the movie "would be impossible to make" and was postponed to 2014 with an unkown date. Trivia *A Very Ned Movie was first thought of on January 8th 2012 at 2:08 PM *The original script for A Very Ned Movie was much darker and scarier. This was later changed. *As stated above, a lot of things were changed because of this. The antagonist was changed, the entire script was changed and much more. Overall, 93% of the original script for A Very Ned Movie was changed. *A Very Ned Movie was "cancelled" on it's original release date (October 25th 2013) *On August 4th of 2014, a Dorkboy Production's announcement said that Ned will "encounter old friends and enemies". This could mean that we could see some old Ned characters that appeared in Classic Ned (2011 videos), since the movie starts off in 2012. Gallery/Screenshots Ned and the Christmas Pig sitting by fire (AVNM).jpg|''Night Fire'' A Very Ned Movie screenshot 3.JPG|''Morning Walk'' A Very Ned Movie 2.jpg|''Communication'' A Very Ned Movie screenshot 2.jpg|''Keys'' A Very Ned Movie screenshot 1.jpg|''The Call'' A Very Ned Movie screenshot 4.jpg|''Lens Flare'' Category:Movies Category:A Very Ned Movie